


Superhero > Boyfriend

by desikauwa



Series: A3! Rarepair Week 2020 [7]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: A3! Rarepairs Week 2020, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25395244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desikauwa/pseuds/desikauwa
Summary: Day 7:Free DayTaichi is determined to get the scoop when it comes to Solar Flare, his favorite Superhero.
Relationships: Nanao Taichi/Sumeragi Tenma
Series: A3! Rarepair Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829467
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35
Collections: A3! Rare Pairs Week 2020





	Superhero > Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> last day of rarepair week and i can't believe i managed to write something for every day. i'm also surprised that my sakuya harem agenda was pushed aside for other rarepairs for both the first and last day. However, Sakuya was featured in every last fic of this week so I'm satisfied. Alos this is set in the same AU as my bansaku fic from day 3 where I started thinking about other characters and decided that Taichi was a mix of lois lane and alya from miraculous ladybug and tenma was the poor superhero who was subject to his attention

Taichi was thrilled watching Solar Flare fight against The Genie.

Taichi was so close to figuring out Solar Flare's secret identity and he was ready to risk his life to learn the truth.

Getting close enough, Taichi was able to hear Solar Flare growl.

"Once I get my hands on the person responsible for creating these stupid characters, I'm going to destroy whatever they used to make them."

This was a huge scoop. "Wait, are you telling me that The Genie isn't an actual super villain but someone's creation? I can't wait to put that on the Sanctuary Blog."

Solar Flare turned around to glare at Taichi. "Why do I keep finding you in dangerous situations?"

"I'm a reporter and I always go where the story is no matter how dangerous."

Taichi was very proud of his journalistic integrity.

Solar Flare groaned. "Goddammit Taichi. Stop doing this. I'm taking you to Sakuya. He'll keep you safe."

Taichi frowned. "You can't just take me away from this fight. I have rights you know."

"Well I have a responsibility to keep powerless people away from danger which is difficult when you keep putting yourself in said situations."

Taichi didn't have a chance to protest when Solar Flare picked him up and flew away from the Genie.

Putting a hand to his ear piece, Solar Flare said, "Prince, I need you to take over the fight with the Genie. Taichi was at the fight location again."

Taichi wasn't able to hear Prince Fleur's response but it did help confirm something.

"I knew you worked with Prince Fleur. I can't wait to tell Sakkun that I was right."

Looking at Taichi, Solar Flare sighed. "Do I even want to know what you did to prove your theory?"

Taichi shrugged, "Considering how you get mad at me for showing up whenever you're fighting a super villain, probably not."

Sakuya was out on his apartment balcony when Solar Flare landed on it.

Taichi waved. "Hey Sakkun! You won't believe what I found out today."

Looking at Taichi still in Solar Flare's arms, Sakuya laughed, "I heard the news about the Genie and I know Taichi is currently following you around."

Solar Flare said, "Could you please stop encouraging him? He almost died. Again."

Taichi frowned. "Hey! Leave Sakkun alone. He knows your secret identity, and even though I want to know it, he hasn't told me."

Sakuya expertly put an end to the argument that was brewing. "Okay that's enough. Taichi why don't you come in for some snacks and we can talk about what you learned."

Solar Flare shook his head. "I should head back to help Prince. Hey Sakuya, you know who's responsible for creating the Genie, right?"

Both Sakuya and Taichi raised an eyebrow.

"Right stupid question. Of course you do. Could you please tell them to stop sending them out to cause chaos?"

Sakuya said, "Sorry I promised Taruichi that I'd let the creator figure out what was happening on their own."

Solar Flare shrugged. "It was worth a try. Please keep Taichi safe and I'll see you at the garden."

Taichi watched Solar Flare fly off and sighed dreamily. "I know I have a boyfriend but if Solar Flare ever asked me out, I'd dump Tenchan in a heartbeat."

Sakuya laughed. "That's nice Taichi. I'm sure I'll hear Tenma's complaints about your love for Solar Flare next time I see him."

**Author's Note:**

> me: i guess i need to write happy tentai after that tentaisaku angst fic yesterday
> 
> come find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/desikauwa5) or [tumblr](https://desikauwa.co.vu)


End file.
